The Way to Eden
Streszczenie ''Enterprise'' napotyka skradziony krążownik Aurora. Załoga próbuje uciec, przegrzewa jednak silniki i statek zostaje zniszczony. Chwilę przed eksplozją Enterprise ściąga ich bezpiecznie na pokład. Złodzieje okazują się grupą kosmicznych hippisów, między którymi jest Tongo Rad, syn ambasadora Federacji – kapitan Kirk otrzymuje więc rozkaz, by nie aresztować grupy. :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5832.3. Jednym z sześciu ściągniętych na pokład ze skradzionego krążownika "Aurora" jest syn Catualańskiego ambasadora. Nakazano nam zatrzymanie ich z maksymalną delikatnością, ponieważ negocjacje traktatu między Federacją a planetą Catualla są w krytycznym punkcie." Innym członkiem grupy jest Irina Galliulin, znajoma chorążego Chekova i była kadetka Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty. Grupa, dowodzona przez Dr. Sevrina, byłego profesora uniwersytetu na Tiburon, odrzuca konwencjonalne społeczeństwo i poszukuje planety Eden – którą Kirk uważa za mit. Chociaż Spock wydaje się rozumieć motywy grupy, Kirk nie umie się z nią porozumieć i staje się celem jej drwin. :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5832.5. Arogancja Dr. Sevrina i jego wyznawców uczyniła sytuację na pokładzie ''Enterprise nie do zniesienia. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, będę zmuszony użyć siły, by przywrócić porządek, co może nie zgadzać się z radami Gwiezdnej Floty, która zalecała mi maksymalną tolerancję.'' Podczas badań w ambulatorium okazuje się, że dr. Sevrin jest nosicielem śmiertelnie groźnej bakterii synthococcus novae, stworzonej sztucznie jako efekt wyższej technologii XXIII wieku. Choroba jest nieuleczalna, choć istnieje na nią szczepionka. Kirk nakazuje szczepienie załogi, ale dr. Sevrin musi zostać odizolowany, póki nie będzie wiadomo, że nie przedstawia niebezpieczeństwa dla załogi i swoich ludzi. Dr. Sevrin protestuje, twierdząc, że nie wiedział o nosicielstwie. Tymczasem jego towarzysze śmiało krążą między załogą, próbując nakłonić młodszych jej członków, by się do nich przyłączyli. Kirk prosi w końcu Spocka, by porozmawiał z dr. Sevrinem aby przekonał swoich wyznawców do poprawnego zachowywania się zanim złamią prawo Federacji i zostaną oskarżeni, co przerwie ich dalsze poszukiwania planety Eden. Dr. Sevrin przyznaje, że wiedział, iż jest nosicielem, ale prymitywny świat – taki jak Eden – może oczyścić go z zarazy. Spock tłumaczy, że jego obecność zniszczy życie na tej planecie, ale Sevrin odrzuca wszelkie argumenty. Spock wnioskuje, że dr. Sevrin jest szalony, ale oferuje mu pomoc w szukaniu Edenu przy użyciu możliwości Enterprise. :" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5832.6. Poprosiłem dr. McCoya o sprawdzenie zapisów Gwiezdnej Floty w celu weryfikacji domysłów Mr. Spocka, że dr. Sevrin jest szalony. Mimo antypatii względem nas obiecał on Spockowi, że nakłoni swych wyznawców do poszanowania dyscypliny i reguł.." Adam, jeden z wyznawców dr. Sevrina, proponuje Spockowi wspólny koncert dla załogi. Spock zgadza się spytać Kirka. Tymczasem, w zapasowej sterowni, Chekov pomaga Spockowi szukać Edenu, ale przerywa mu Irina. Próbując oczarować młodego chorążego, Irina dowiaduje się o przeznaczeniu i możliwościach tego pomieszczenia. Adam i Irina dołączają później do reszty grupy i wtedy prawda wychodzi na jaw: grupa chce przejąć kontrolę nad Enterprise. Podczas koncertu Tongo i inny wyznawca Sevrina ogłuszają strażników, uwalniają Dr. Sevrina, i przejmują sterownię pomocniczą. Inni dołączają do nich, przejmują kontrolę i kierują statek do Edenu – lecą przez Romulańską Strefę Neutralną i terytorium Romulan. By się zabezpieczyć Sevrin ogłusza ultradźwiękami całą załogę, podczas gdy jego grupa kradnie prom Galileo II by polecieć na powierzchnię planety. Kirk i Spock przychodzą do siebie i wyłączają dźwięk. Razem z Chekovem i dr. McCoy'em przesyłają się na planetę. Wydaje się im, że legenda mówiła prawdę – Eden jest bajkowo piękną planetą. Jednak to piękno jest zabójcze: rośliny wypełnia silny kwas, a owoce są trujące dla ludzi. W końcu znajdują prom, gdzie Sevrin i jego ludzie kryją się z ciężko poparzonymi przez kwas stopami i Adama, martwego po zjedzeniu owocu. McCoy chce zabrać wszystkich na pokład, gdzie otrzymają opiekę medyczną, ale Sevrin odmawia powrotu, ucieka na drzewo, zjada kawałek wiszącego na nim owocu... i szybko umiera. W bazie gwiezdnej wyznawcy Sevrina mają opuścić statek; Spock nalega, by kontynuowali poszukiwanie Edenu. "Nie mam wątpliwości, że go znajdziecie... lub sami stworzycie", mówi Irinie. Pamiętne cytaty (składając ręce razem) "Jeden." (returning the gesture) "Jesteśmy jednością." "Jeden to poczatek." "Jesteś jednością, Herbert?" "Nie jestem Herbert." (to Sevrin) "On nie jest Herbert – to widać." : - Spock, Dr. Sevrin, i Adam, "Mr. Spock... co znaczy 'Herbert'?" "To coś bardzo... niepochlebnego, kapitanie. Herbert był pomniejszym urzędnikiem -- ograniczonym i zadufanym." : - Kirk i Spock o epitecie, używanym przez hippisów "Dr. Sevrin, nie zostaniecie oskarżeni o przestępstwo. Ale podżeganie do buntu jest przestępstwem; jeśli oni nie przestaną, zostaną w końcu oskarżeni I na zawsze zamkną sobie drogę do Edenu." "Tak jak ja?" "Więc wie pan, że jest nosicielem?" "Oczywiście, że wiedziałem! Sprawdziliście moje życie; wiecie, że wolno mi podróżować jedynie do światów technologicznie zaawansowanych przez to, co kryje moje ciało." "Nie mogę zrozumieć, czemu pan jest temu nieposłuszny." "Bo to mnie zatruwa! To... czym oddychacie, to, w czym żyjecie... tarcze sztucznej atmosfery, którymi otaczacie każdą planetę... programy komputerowe sterujące statkami i waszym życiem – one stworzyły to, co noszę! To zrobiła mi wasza nauka; wy mnie zainfekowaliście... Tylko pierwotny świat może mnie uleczyć; tu nie mogę się oczyścić. Tylko tamto życie jest słuszne – muszę tam dotrzeć." "''Pana obecność zabije ludzi, których pan tam szuka; na pewno pan to wie." "Muszę ich znaleźć i żyć między nimi. A razem stworzymy świat, jakiego nie widzieliście. Świat... życie... ''życie!" : - Spock i Dr. Sevrin "I'm gonna crack my knuckles and jump for joy, I got a clean bill of health from Dr. McCoy." : - Adam "Hej, człowieku, po co nosisz te wszystkie łachy? Jak w tym oddychasz?" : - Tongo Rad, do Chekova w mundurze "Stiff man puttin' my mind in jail, and the judge bang the gavel and say, 'No bail!' Gonna lick his hand and wag my tail..." : - jedna z piosenek Adama "To nie współczucie, kapitanie, raczej... ciekawość -- próbuję zrozumieć. Wygląda na to, że oni są obcy w swoich własnych światach; a to uczucie nie jest mi nieznane." : - Spock i Kirk "Bądź nie całkiem w porządku – okazyjnie." "A ''ty bądź w porządku." (z uśmiechem) "''Okazyjnie." : - Irina i Chekov "Headin' out to Eden, yea, brother!" "Headin' out to Eden, yea, brother!" "No more trouble in my body or my mind." "Gonna live like a king on whatever I find." "Eat all the fruit and throw away the rind." "Yea, brother!" : - Piosenka kosmicznych hippisów Zza kulis * Irina Galliulin miała początkowo być Joanna McCoy, córką dr. McCoya i zakochać się w kapitanie Kirku (tytuł oryginalny "Joanna"), ale ta wersja została odrzucona. Joanna miała się pojawić w jednym z odcinków sezonu czwartego, ale do realizacji nie doszło. * Charles Napier sam napisał piosenki, które śpiewał w tym odcinku. Przed i po Star Trek występował w wielu filmach i serialach, często grając złoczyńców, żołnierzy lub ludzi o złym charakterze (włączając w to rolę Tuckera McElroya w "The Blues Brothers"), z czym jaskrawo kontrastuje rola Adama. W Star Trek wystąpił jeszcze raz, w Little Green Men, jako Rex Denning. * W tym epizodzie poznajemy pełne imię Chekova. Irina zwraca się do niego per "Pavel Andreievich!" * Sulu wciąż podaje botanikę jako swoje hobby. * James Doohan twierdził, że to jedyny odcinek w serii, którego nie lubi. * Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) nie pokazuje się w tym odcinku. Porucznik Palmer, która ją zastępuje, pokazuje się w TOS po raz drugi i ostatni. * Pragnienie Spocka, by odnaleźć Eden, zostaje później wyjaśnione w , choć jest mało prawdopodobne, by odcinek powstał z myślą o nakręceniu tego filmu. Star Trek V ma również kilka innych odnośników do tego odcinka. * Odniesieniem do epitetu "Herbert" może być osobisty stosunek producenta Douglasa S. Cramera do swego poprzednika, Herberta F. Solowa. Celem drwiny mógł być również Herbert Hoover. * Spock, co jest u niego niezwykłe, waha się przy wyjaśnianiu kapitanowi Kirkowi, co znaczy określenie "Herbert". Występują * William Shatner jako James T. Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :I: * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Skip Homeier jako Sevrin Udział biorą * Charles Napier jako Adam * Mary-Linda Rapelye jako Irina * James Doohan jako Scott * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * George Takei jako Sulu * Majel Barrett jako Siostra Chapel * Victor Brandt jako Tongo Rad * Elizabeth Rogers jako Porucznik. Palmer * Deborah Downey jako Dziewczyna #1 * Phyllis Douglas jako Dziewczyna #2 Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * James Drake jako pracownik ambulatorium * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Roger Holloway jako Lemli de:Die Reise nach Eden en:The Way to Eden (episode) es:The Way to Eden fr:The Way to Eden (épisode) ja:自由の惑星エデンを求めて（エピソード） nl:The Way to Eden Kategoria: odcinki TOS